


Watershed Moment

by chanderson



Series: Young, Scrappy, and Hungry [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanderson/pseuds/chanderson
Summary: Something twists in Alex’s stomach, a shot of nervous anticipation.This is their watershed moment. Alex is sure of it.





	Watershed Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recently pointed out to me that I haven't written anything about the first time they told each other 'I love you' so I did that. 
> 
> This is skipping ahead again. We're now just barely 3 years into his presidency. 
> 
> There is some very light angst threaded in there but it's mostly fluffy and nice so :') enjoy
> 
> (Just FYI: In case you don't remember, Laf doesn't find out about them until after George is in office, and him and Alex had a bit of a contentious relationship during the campaign... Laf is protective of his bro)

_“A few hours ago, President George Washington announced his candidacy for reelection in 2020 with a speech from the Oval Office. President Washington, who turned 38 a little over a week ago, is our youngest president to date. He turned 36 one month after his inauguration in 2017. So far, his presidency has been a miraculous success, and the young, vivacious president continues to enjoy approval ratings in the high 60s. The president has made no indication as to whom he will choose as a running mate, but it’s common knowledge that the president’s relationship with his vice president, John Adams, is tense and unfriendly. Those inside the president’s inner circle say that he will most likely be looking at either Catharine Schuyler, Ambassador to the UN, or Timothy Pickering, the Director of the NSA and close confidant to the president.”_

Alex grabs the remote and turns the volume back down until Jake Tapper’s baritone voice is quiet background noise for him to work to. He’s currently compiling a list of the donors that donated to either von Steuben or Adams in the last election. If they’re truly loyal to the party, they should be easy targets for George to get some money out of. 

He’s hard at work, his fingers flying over the keyboard, when someone knocks on his door. He scowls and saves his work. 

“Come in,” he calls out. Humphreys sticks his head in and smiles. 

“Just got a call from Lily Eskelsen García, the president of the NEA. She said they’re willing to dish out at least 4 million right off the bat.”

Alex lets out a low whistle and nods. “Well damn. That’s pretty sweet. Go on and shoot Laf an email about it so he can put it in the spreadsheet.”

Humphreys nods and gives Alex a thumbs up before closing the door behind him with a soft click. He’s about to get back to work when his phone rings shrilly, startling him. It’s Betsy’s extension.

“Hey Betsy what’s up?”

“Hi Mr. Hamilton. The president would like to see you in his office.”

Alex smiles and stands up so he can put his suit jacket back on. “Alright, thanks Betsy.” 

When Alex walks into the Oval, George is sitting on the couch reading a thick document with Argos sprawled out in his lap. Alex grins and plops down beside him. “Hello, Mr. President,” Alex says teasingly. “Who do you have here?” 

“Oh, this is just the sweetest dog in the whole wide world,” George coos as he sets the document down and pets Argos’ head. 

Alex grins and pats Argos’ back. “I bet he is.”

George laughs and leans over to press a quick kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth. “Did you like my speech?”

“I thought it was great. I mean, not as good as the announcement speech _I_ wrote for you, but it was still pretty good. Your delivery was great.”

George smiles a little shyly and nods. “Thanks.”

“You excited to be back out on the trail?” Alex teases. 

“God no,” George says with a shudder. Alex grins and swats at George’s shoulder.

“But we had so much fun the last time. I fell in love with you on the campaign trail,” Alex croons in George’s ear, eliciting a rumbling chuckle from George. 

“I know. I fell in love with you too. Do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you? It was right before the second debate,” George says wistfully. 

“Of course I do, goofball. How could I forget?”

*******

_October 2016_

_St. Louis Missouri_

Alex is watching George practice for his debate with Jefferson, focusing on the telltale clenching of George’s jaw and slight shifting of his weight that tells Alex a millions things all at once: George is tired, a little anxious, maybe kind of bored, and a lot fed up with having to give these dumb, canned answers. 

So, despite his better judgement (they’ve got a lot of ground to cover) Alex holds his hand up and tells everyone that they should take a lunch break, and George gives him such a big smile that it almost cracks Alex in half. 

They sit huddled together backstage—some high school is letting them borrow their gym to practice in—eating cold sandwiches that some staffer picked up for them. George methodically peals the tomatoes off before taking a half-hearted bite.

“Any good?” Alex asks. 

George just shrugs and sets the sandwich down. Alex knows he won’t finish it. He never does. 

“Yeah it’s alright. I’ve had better,” George says with a bit of a crooked grin. 

“Well eat it then,” Alex says, quirking an eyebrow when George groans. “Oh come on,” he teases. “I know you can eat more than that, big guy.”

George bristles at the nickname, and Alex quickly catalogues that away. 

_Big guy? Probably not the best._

So he switches tactics. 

“Can you please eat a few more bites, honey? For me?” 

George begrudgingly takes a bite and rolls his eyes. 

_Honey? That’ll work._

“Are you nervous for the debate?” Alex asks conversationally. George takes another shuddering bite of his sandwich before setting it down and crumbling it up inside the paper. 

“Kind of, yeah. I’m just trying not to think too much about it. I always overthink stuff.” 

He tosses the balled up sandwich-paper-napkin combo and it lands in the trashcan with a satisfying thunk. He grins and Alex jokingly does a little golf clap, laughing when George bends over in a mock bow. 

“Well I know that you're going to kick Jefferson’s ass just like you did the first time.”

George hums in acknowledgement and takes a sip out of his bottle of water. “Don’t get too cocky,” he says. “I’m sure he’s got some tricks up his sleeve.”

“George, he doesn’t have shit on you and you know it. Stop being so modest.” Alex lightly taps George’s knee and gets a sheepish smile in return. 

George is so beautiful that it takes Alex off guard sometimes. 

“I’m gonna get some air. You wanna come with me?” George asks as he hauls himself to his feet. Alex’s mouth goes dry when he sees the outline of George’s cock shifting under the thin material of the sweatpants he’s currently wearing. (They’d all decided to dress down for weekend debate prep). 

George gives Alex an odd look and Alex blushes furiously. “I, uh, yeah. Sure,” he finally stutters. 

When they get outside, George takes a deep breath and stretches his long arms over his head, revealing a peak of his stomach. “I’m so tired,” he sighs. 

Alex watches as George’s hand finds the ring hanging against his chest. He plays with it, tenderly rolling it in his fingers. Alex feels a pang of jealousy that stabs him right in the gut, but he pushes it down. 

The man’s wife died and it destroyed him, of course he still misses her. Loves her. 

Alex wonders if George will ever have enough space in his heart to love Alex too. 

“You okay?” George asks, giving Alex another odd look. “You’re… quiet… which is kind of disturbing. You’re never quiet.”

Alex rolls his eyes and shoves George gently. “Shut up. I can be quiet.”

“Yeah when you’re asleep,” George deadpans. Alex just throws his head back and laughs. 

_I love you so much, George_. _Do you love me too? Will you ever love me?_

They go back inside and George practices his answers and Alex tries to ignore the way his heart hurts every time George smiles. 

\---

George is rapidly pacing the length of the debate stage as they try to do a sound check. Their sound technician—Charlie or Chuck or Charles, one of those—is desperately fiddling with the settings, wincing when a loud whine fills the room. 

“Sorry, Governor. I’ve almost got it,” he says feebly as George continues to stalk across the stage. 

“You should’ve had it by now,” George snaps. “The debate is _tomorrow_ and my mic is fucked up? Are you kidding me?” 

George’s fists are clenched tightly at his side and the vein in his neck is throbbing. 

Alex sighs and walks onto the stage. “Hey Charlie,” he says gently. “It’s okay. You’re doing great.”

“If he was doing such a great job it would be finished by now,” George shouts, glaring at Alex. “This should’ve been fixed hours ago!”

“Lets call it a night everyone. Charlie, you can finish this up bright and early tomorrow morning, okay?”

George scoffs and shakes his head. “Perfect,” he sneers. “Who gives a fuck if anyone can hear me tomorrow, am I right?”

“Geo—Governor,” Alex says sharply. “A minute?”

George glares at Alex, his nostrils flaring. “Sure, why not,” he says snidely. 

Alex sighs and motions George over. “C’mere, baby,” he says softly once everyone is gone. George’s shoulders sag and he drags his feet over to stand in front of Alex. 

_Baby works too, then_. 

Alex wraps his arms around George and grunts when George leans against him, his bulky, compact body heavy in Alex’s arms. “Hey, what’s got you so worked up?” Alex whispers. 

“I’m just stressed. And nervous. And exhausted.”

“Today not a good day?” Alex murmurs. 

“Yeah,” George breathes. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

_No, not really._

“No, not really.”

Alex knows George so well. He sighs and presses a soft kiss to George’s lips. “I think talking would help you feel better. Lets go back to my room and take a bath.”

George’s whole body tenses for a second before he lets out a sighing breath. 

“That sounds nice.”

\---

Alex idly splashes his hand in the warm water, watching the tiny waves lap against the porcelain tub. George is solid and warm behind him, his breathing tickling Alex’s ear. 

“You wanna talk about it now?” Alex asks as he turns his head to press a kiss to George’s jaw. George closes his eyes and shakes his head. 

“I can’t,” he says after several long seconds of tense, thick silence. 

“Is it Martha?” Alex asks softly. George sucks in a sharp breath and makes a sad whimpering sound that breaks Alex’s heart into a million tiny, irreparable pieces. 

“Yes.” George pauses and buries his face into the crook of Alex’s neck. “It’s Martha.” 

“I’m sorry,” Alex says lamely, not knowing what else to say. He never knows what to say. How do you tell your—boyfriend?—that it’s okay if he misses his beautiful, perfect dead wife?

_You don’t_. 

“It’s okay,” George whispers, even though they both know that it’s not. George isn’t okay, but Alex can’t fault him for that. Alex knew what he was getting himself into. 

“We can—if the bath is too weird for you then we can get out,” Alex says, already reaching forward to pull the plug, but George squeezes him around the waist and shakes his head. 

“It’s fine. I like it.” Another awkward pause. “I like being close to you.” Alex nods and relaxes back against George, and George presses his face into Alex’s shoulder hard enough to hurt, his nose poking Alex’s soft skin and muscle. 

Alex pretends not to notice George’s labored breathing or the wet, hot tears that burn Alex’s skin like candle wax. 

He always pretends not to notice. 

_I love you, George. I’m sorry you’re hurting. Please let me make it better._

\---

There are at least 15 people packed into the room they designated as a green room of sorts for George. Lafayette is talking animatedly on the phone, barking orders at someone; Angelica is rattling off instructions to some poor intern; and George is sitting on the couch looking lost and upset. 

Alex sighs and walks over to Lafayette, tugging sharply on the sleeve of his coat. Lafayette’s eyes shoot up to his hairline and he gives Alex an incredulous look. 

“Do you need something?” he asks and Alex tries not to roll his eyes at the patronizing bite behind Lafayette’s words. 

“Yeah, actually, I need you to clear this room out. Right now.”

Lafayette laughs and tells the person on the phone that he’ll call them back before looking down his nose at Alex. “And why would I do that?”

“Because your best friend, and our candidate, looks like he’s about to have a come apart. He needs some peace and quiet.”

Lafayette glares at him, but he nods anyway and claps his hands. “I’m going to need everyone to leave right now,” he says loudly. The room instantly falls quiet, staffers stumbling to awkward halts. Once he has everyone’s attention, Lafayette clears his throat. “You heard me, everyone out.”

“Thanks,” Alex says a little smugly. “I’m gonna go talk to the Governor.”

“Oh so _you’re_ staying? Because you and George are so buddy-buddy now?” 

“Yep. See you later, Laf.”

Lafayette sends him a withering glare on his way out the door. Alex promptly locks it behind him. 

When he sits down, George immediately turns to him, searching his face with a wild-eyed, frantic look. 

“I think I might throw up, Alex,” he says breathlessly. “I really don’t feel okay.” He groans and hangs his head over, and Alex rubs his back. 

“You’re going to be fine, honey,” Alex says gently. “You always get so worked up, but it always turns out well, right?”

“No, no. I can feel it, I’m gonna fuck this up.”

“You’ll fuck it up if you have that attitude for sure,” Alex points out. George just shakes his head and takes a shuddering breath. 

“I can’t fucking do this. I don’t want to do this.” George’s breath hitches and he laughs hysterically. “What am I even doing here? I can’t do this. I’ve never been able to do anything—”

“George!” Alex says sharply, cutting off his anxious rambling. “Calm down before you have an anxiety attack. You absolutely can do this. You’ve already done it once. I remember how nervous you were the first time, and then it worked out great.”

“No,” George moans. “I can’t do it.”

Alex sighs and pulls George down to rest against his chest. “George Washington, you absolutely can do this. I believe in you.”

_I love you._

George heaves a sigh and Alex tenderly scratches the top of his head, combing through his curls. “It’s all going to be okay. I’ve got you, baby,” Alex croons. “You’re okay.”

_Please let me love you_. 

“Thanks,” George sighs. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Crash and burn,” Alex teases with a smirk. George manages a weak laugh. 

A deep voice comes over the intercom and announces that candidates need to be in place to enter in 5 minutes. George tenses up, but Alex just kisses his head and shushes him, soothing him with a few sweet words whispered in his ear. 

When there’s about a minute left, they untangle themselves and stand up. Alex dutifully fixes George’s tie and tries to ignore his intense gaze that always sets fire to Alex’s insides. 

The intercom tells them that there are 30 seconds left until the candidates need to be in place. 

George’s hand is on the doorknob, but he pauses and turns to look back at Alex, his expression unreadable. 

“Everything okay?” Alex asks softly, searching George’s face for an answer.

George nervously opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water, and time seems to come to a sudden halt, almost like someone is pushing the pause button on their lives.

Something twists in Alex’s stomach, a shot of nervous anticipation. 

This is their watershed moment. Alex is sure of it. 

“I love you, Alexander.” 

George has five seconds to get to his spot. Alex’s mouth is dry and he’s not even sure whether or not he’s still breathing. 

Then George is gone, and Alex stumbles out after him to watch from the wings. 

George wins the debate.

And Alex finally gets to say "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> IDK this may be awful and dumb but oh well! 
> 
> This is the last thing I'll get to write before my vacation so see y'all on the flip side!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :-)


End file.
